


the parasite became me (but did i ever exist?)

by LittleMissSketch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSketch/pseuds/LittleMissSketch
Summary: An AU for the ending of Antithesis by Oceanbreeze7.





	the parasite became me (but did i ever exist?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oceanbreeze7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanbreeze7/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Antithesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322935) by [Oceanbreeze7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanbreeze7/pseuds/Oceanbreeze7). 



> I wrote this on the fly, and to surprise Kae during exams!

Adrian Selwyn wore masks.

Sometimes, it was to seem stronger than he really was, to make others scared of him. To help with this mask, Lutain always flared out to intimidate them with the— _very real_ —threat of biting them.

_(The boy—he was just a kid—had been puffed up like a lion previously. So proud to eliminate any chance of Harry being adopted._

_Well, he’s not so proud now, is he?_

_With snake marks over his throat, gasping for air he looked towards Harry._ Help me.

_He died seconds later.)_

Adrian shivered, Lutain had left him so long ago. He just had his own strength to intimidate others.

The poison inside of his blood corrupted him, Lutain hated him now; but the worst of the matter was… _he had killed Luna._

_("I think that magical things used to love you, Adrian. They always were so fond of you, your heart was wild, like they were."_

_"That's nonsense."_

_"That you have a wild heart?"_

_"No, the love thing. You know I don't believe in love, Luna."_

_"You don't need to believe it. I know that they loved you, Adrian."_

_"How?"_

_"You had an air around you, when you were younger. You were mean, and sour, but something about you drew them in."_

_"That's not-"_

_"You could have tamed wyverns, or calmed manticores. They loved you, and you loved them."_

_"No, I'm unlovable."_

_"That's not true."_

_"What do you mean that's not true? Luna, I- I've done bad things. Nothing can love me."_

_"I know that's not true, Adrian."_

_"How?"_

_"Promise not to laugh?"_

_"Have I ever laughed at you before, Luna?"_

_"Well, no. You haven't."_

_"I promise I won't laugh. Tell me?"_

_"Well...you see…"_

_"What is it Luna?"_

_"You're not unlovable, silly. Because I love you.")_

It was all his fault that beautiful, pure girl never got to see the sunlight again. She would never be able to see his reaction to all of those missed Christmas presents. Never again to banter with him.

And it was all his fault.

* * *

 

Adrian limped into the forest. The trees, rising high above him, blurred around the edges. Was that reality now, or was his vision giving out?

… Probably the new reality had blurry trees. Yeah, that sounded great.

Adrian’s legs fell out from under him, lurching him onto the muddy path. His eyes caught a rock in front of him, it was just perfect for sitting on.

He curled his fingers, though blood dripped from his every pore. He crawled, forcing his dying body onto the rock.

He laid atop it, finally closing his eyes.

But… on the topic of masks, there was one that needed to be removed.

* * *

 

_Adrian Selwyn was nothing but a mask a child wore to protect himself._

* * *

 

Harry Potter, brother of Skylar, child of Lily and James Potter, closed his eyes and dreamed of darkness.


End file.
